The Stadium
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzamaki is a professional baseball player and plays alongside his teammate Sasuke. Rivals and best friends always lead to something more. Warning-yaoi! Pairing-SasuNaru. One-shot


**A/N: Just a cute one-shot I thought of while at a baseball game. I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

**Warning: Yaoi! Pairing- SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: If I were as stealthy as a thief then Naruto would sure as hell be mine.**

"Sasuke, why are you doing this to me?" Naruto moaned with his head in his hands. He could feel the headache coming on.

"Be quiet and enjoy the ride, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto groaned even louder and leaned his head against the cold window of the car. He could hear the soft pitter-patter of rain just outside the warm and cozy vehicle.

"We're almost there." Sasuke soothed.

"There's no way in hell that we're getting into the stadium. It's closed." Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to turn around and take him home but the raven wasn't budging.

"Don't worry… we'll get in." Sasuke reassured, his smirk never leaving his face as he squinted out the windshield.

The wipers moved back and forth and Naruto found himself timing the rhythmic pattern that the wipers had.

"Why are we even going to the stadium? It's not like we're playing." Naruto pouted.

Naruto Uzamaki was the shortstop for the Konoha Leafs, a professional baseball team.

Because of Naruto's stamina and quick feet he was allowed to play short and everyone admitted… he was pretty damn good.

Pop ups were like catching a falling feather to him.

Line drives… no sweat.

Grounders… please any bitch could get those.

His specialty was the scoop though, his scoops had to be the cleanest and most graceful thing about his playing.

Even though he was a graceful player on the field at bat he was a complete and udder demon, hence the nickname Fox Demon or as his teammates called him Kyuubi.

Naruto always let the first two strikes go by and on the third it was almost always a home run. He was sneaky, stealthy and sly like a fox. Truly he deserved the title Fox Demon.

His teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, was a whole different story.

Sasuke Uchiha played first base and on occasion pitched.

His precision and accuracy and his well-rounded abilities always came in handy. He could easily catch any ball without lifting his foot off the bag, and he seemed to always know where the batter was going to hit the ball. Sometimes before even they knew.

Sasuke could also take any type of heat. Any ball hit or thrown fast at him was caught with ease. He was truly a fearsome player.

He also has a nickname and it too comes from his batting style. He's called the Snake.

The balls he hits are never caught; some say that they are as slippery as a snake. The way they bend when soaring through the air can only be defined as genius.

The whole team of Konoha Leafs is fearsome and is always winning but whenever Konoha Leafs are mentioned two names go along with it. Naruto Uzamaki, Fox Demon, and Sasuke Uchiha, The Snake. They are the best players on the team and their own rivalry is well known. The two are always trying to outshine the other and even take it as far as trying to sabotage the other.

Even though the two are rivals they somehow among it had become best friends. They did everything together; they even bought a house to share with each other. The two were inseparable.

"Just hush." Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance and the blond glared at him. Not only was he being dragged to the stadium to not play baseball but he was also being bossed around.

Being told what to do pissed the blond off beyond reasoning. No one told him what to do if they wanted their head intact.

Naruto gazed out the window, purposely ignoring the raven, and watched the city roll by.

The drive to the stadium was peaceful and quiet and Naruto could feel himself slowly drifting off into sleep until Sasuke announce, "We're here dobe."

Naruto lifted his head to look at his beloved stadium that he so desperately longed to play in once more but unfortunately for him, season didn't start for a while.

He opened the car door slowly and was surprised at how hard it was raining. He threw his jacket over his head and ran to the stadium along with Sasuke.

Much to the blond surprise they door was open and Sasuke rushed him in to avoid the cold and wet.

Naruto shook his head like a dog does when it's dripping wet.

"Okay, so what did you bring me here for?" Naruto questioned, stuffing his fists in his pockets to warm up.

"Just follow me." Sasuke said walking away, Naruto sighed but followed nonetheless.

Sasuke led Naruto to the field and unfortunately it didn't have a roof so the rain got in there, part of the field was covered so the rain didn't damage much.

"Sasuke! What are we doing in the rain?!" Naruto yelled at his teammate. He was becoming restless and just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

" Listen." Sasuke said quietly and drew in a deep breath.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and it echoed off the stadium walls.

Naruto stared at Sasuke mouth agape and the raven just stared back with a smirk on his face.

"Wha…?" Was all Naruto could manage before Sasuke shut him up with a kiss.

The raven ran his tongue along the inside of Naruto's mouth asking for permission to enter and the blond granted it.

Sasuke wound his hands in Naruto's blond locks as Naruto pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

They stood there for the longest time; both soaked down to their skin, and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

When Sasuke finally let Naruto go he spoke softly, "That's your birthday present, dobe."

"In the rain?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"I don't plan the weather." Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you." Naruto muttered and kissed Sasuke once more.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

**A/N: Well that was my short little one-shot. If you figured out why Sasuke brought Naruto to the stadium then I applaud you for your insight, if not then feel free to ask. Thanks for reading! ^-^**


End file.
